Rules Don't Apply III: And Baby Makes 3
by joeywinchester
Summary: Wincest, incest, brotherly love. Impala Sex!


Rules Don't Apply III: And Baby Makes 3

*Note: This is the third installment of my Rules Don't Apply series. Warning: graphic wincest, incest, but mostly, lots of brotherly love.

So the boys got dressed, exchanging smiles every now and then. Sam even caught a wink from Dean and turned, blushing and grinning. Sam was really starting to feel his brother's love. It felt real, and it felt right. And best of all, it felt mutual. Sam really wanted to trust this.  
They had breakfast at the diner across the street from the hotel, it was late morning so most of the crowd had dwindled away. Everything was polite and normal, stolen glances here and there. Sam's heart was on fire, and Dean, well, Dean looked happy and satisfied. Sam was hoping it was because of their new found love and not because of the greasy breakfast Dean was engulfing.

Sam didn't mind watching Dean eat like that, it was an endearment to his personality. Only Dean can look sexy eating, he thought to himself.  
"Hey, ya know what we should do?" Dean asked, inching closer toward Sam's side of the table.  
Sam's eyebrow raised, "No, what?"  
"We never did visit that old haunted graveyard near Independence, Missouri," said Dean, excitement in his voice.  
"Lobb Cemetery? We've researched that, nothing paranormal happened there, It's all hearsay."  
"Look, it's a 3 hour drive from here, could be fun, good old fashioned ghost hunt road trip.  
Let's go, Sammy. We got nothin life threatening to deal with right now and..."  
"And what, Dean?"  
"I think we would enjoy it, I would enjoy it, now that things are..." Dean put his hand over his brother's, "different...better" Dean blushed. Sam thought he would never see the day that his older brother blushed.  
Sam smiled, " Yeah, okay Dean."  
Dean smiled, and said, "Hey, sweetheart, can we have the check, please?"

They were checked out of the hotel and on the road in no time. Dean blared the radio, and good old reliable classic rock came out of the speakers. "Sweet Emotion" by Aerosmith. Dean smiled because he knew Sam had always loved this song.  
Sam couldn't resist bobbing his head to the music, and soon they were singing together, then laughing about how cheesy it was. "See, aren't you glad we did this? Good times already", said a grinning Dean.  
"Yeah, I really am, Dean." Sam said as he began to daydream. He laid his head on the window and looked out at the beautiful Missouri autumn landscape. They trees were every beautiful shade he could think of, and he began to think about how beautiful Dean was. Normally, he would have pushed those thoughts away, turned on his side somewhat to hide his growing erection. But his heart started to race at the fact that he didn't have to hide anymore. God, what a burden to have been lifted off his shoulders. But, would it last?

"Whatcha thinking about, little brother?" Dean asked, pulling Sam out of his trance.  
"Nothin" Sam shrugged. Why was he dwelling? It was all so new. He had such a hard time trusting anything that felt this good.  
"I call Bullshit" Dean huffed.  
They were almost there, on a twisty back road. Dean looked ahead and saw a gravel road that was unmarked, and turned into it and pulled the impala over.  
He looked over at his younger brother, "What is it, Sam?"  
Sam opened the car door and stepped out. It was beautiful weather, early October in Missouri was always nice.  
Dean got out too and walked over to Sam.  
"Come on, Sammy, talk to me,"begged Dean. "I thought we were past secrets and all that denial crap. I've been completely straight with you since you brought this up, and so, are you being straight with me?"  
"Dean, of course I am, it's just...it's kinda hard to believe that I have what I've always wanted. I'm ready for you to beat the shit outta me, or ditch me somewhere."  
Dean's face turned hard, "Are you fucking kidding me? Jesus Christ, Sammy, did you not believe a word I said to you last night and today? What the hell do I gotta do to convince you here?"

Sammy looked down in shame, he really wanted to believe in his brother, believe in their love, believe that his brother had also had feelings for him since forever too.  
Dean grabbed Sam's chin and pulled it up to his lips, but didn't kiss him. "I love you Sammy, alright? Not just for this road trip, not just for this day, but for forever, just like you said to me last night." Dean paused, "What do I gotta do here, man?"  
Sammy ran his huge hands along Dean's shirt and pulled him close, his lips brushing his older brother's as he said softly, "In the impala, Dean." It wasn't a question.

Dean searched his brother's eyes in confusion, and then it hit him. Sam wanted him inside his precious treasure, his love,'Baby'. Sam needed to know his brother loved him like he loved his car. God, Sam was so insecure, the things that he believed were sacred to Dean were nothing compared to the love of his brother. Dean was more than alright with this.  
Dean kissed Sam's lips with a force that made both of them hot enough to rip their jackets off at the same time, never unlocking lips. "Let's get inside" Dean suggested, and let himself in the backseat and laid down on the huge bench seat.

It seemed much bigger to Dean since he had once dreamt of the two of them back here. He let out a breath and a smile. Sam smiled back and turned to get the liquid silk and a blanket from his duffle in the trunk. He threw the blanket to Dean, and he situated it under him. How thoughtful of his Sammy, he thought and smiled.  
Putting the lube on the back dash, he entered the impala by crawling up his brother's body, so perfect to Sam, muscular in all the right areas, and he smelled so good, like leather and clean man, like Dean he supposed.

Leaving the door ajar for more leg room, as was much needed, he began to kiss and nuzzle Dean's lips and throat. Dean's sucked air through his teeth as he felt the warm reverence of his baby brother. He had left the radio on and as if on cue, Sweet Child of Mine began playing and Dean grinned at the irony.

Dean was wearing Sam's favorite Henley and, God, it felt good under his enormous hands. But he needed flesh and pulled the tight fitting shirt up over Dean's head.  
Dean responded by unsnapping the pearl snaps on Sam's flannel all at once as if his life depended on it. Sam helped him remove it and tossed both shirts onto the floorboard.

Sam trailed kisses all over Dean's chest, fingers pulling slightly on his pert nipples, then using his mouth and teeth to savor them. "God, Sammy, that's good", whispered Dean.  
Sam's hands found Dean's hipbones and began nibbling at those, when Dean sat up and said, "God, Sammy, get me outta these jeans".

Sam smiled because he saw Dean's large cock trying to push it's way out of his pants.

Sam crawled out of the impala, and looked around for any cars that might be coming. They were two miles off the main road. God he loved the privacy of Missouri back roads.

He reached for Dean's jeans, struggling to pull them down over his big brother's hard cock but managed, removing Dean's boots and socks as well. Sam then removed the rest of his attire and crawled back into the impala.

"Are you cold?" asked Sam.  
"No, Sammy, not when you're around."  
Sam chuckled at his brother's cheesy line, "Come on, Sam, I'm doing my best here." Dean said.  
"I know, Dean, it's just, this is your beloved impala, you love this car. I'm feeling a little guilty here."said Sam, puppy eyes in full force.  
"Don't, Sam, just, don't." Dean remarked, " Do you honestly think I love this car more than you?"  
Sam looked down, "this is your baby, Dean."  
"It's a car, Sammy, and I love you more. Hell, this has always been a fantasy of mine. Having you back here all to myself? Dream come true, little brother."  
Sam's heart melted again at those words. They made his cock hard and ready. He hadn't been inside Dean yet and was eager for the conquest.

Dean sat up a little and reached for his little brother's already stiff cock and stroked his palm down, as he ran his thumb along his sensitive shaft. Sam groaned, he was in heaven, pure heaven.  
"Dean, oh, God, that feels good." he hissed and exhaled loudly.  
"I know baby brother, I love making you feel this way." Dean admitted.  
"I wanna be inside you Dean. So bad." He didn't hesitate to grab the liquid silk, remembering the need to stretch his older brother's hole before entering him. It was cramped quarters, but Sammy would make this work. He allowed a generous amount to cover his fingers, and slid his hand over Dean's eager hole. "God damn, Sammy, please make this quick, I'm dying to feel you inside me," an urgent Dean said.

Sam stretched his brother with determination. Sam was so ready too, his cock leaking precome with want, with need.  
"Sammy, now, God, right now!" Dean commanded, and Sam plunged into his brother.  
"Oh my fuck!" Dean exclaimed, eyes rolled back in his head and hips bucked toward his brother in response.  
"You good, Dean?" His caring brother asked, afraid his girth had torn something.  
"So good Sammy, don't stop."

Never in the million times that he'd imagined his brother's cock inside him did it ever feel this good, this right.  
"Dean, God, it feels like you're sucking me in!"  
And Dean was doing just that, his muscles pulling Sam's hard cock into him, not wanting to let him go, feeling every inch of his baby brother.

"Too much?" Dean asked between breaths.

"God, no..it's just" Sam's head fell back toward the roof of the impala, "Oh, God, Dean, I'm not gonna make it much longer." Sam warned.

Dean began stroking his own cock, using his huge hand to pleasure himself as he watched his Sammy enjoying himself. Dean loved seeing his brother happy, and after everything they'd been through, he deserved this. Jesus, they both did.

Sam looked down at his brother, saw him pleasuring himself, and he knew he was seconds from blowing his load into Dean.

As if reading his mind, Dean took his hand off his own cock and began to grab Sam's ass, digging his thumbs into his hipbones, pushing him deeper inside himself. "Come on Sammy, it's ok, just let go."

"God, Dean, Dean DEAN!" And Sammy was coming full force inside his brother, riding out his orgasm, letting Dean push and pull him, and finally shoving himself in as deep as possible.

"That's it, Sammy, that's my.." Seeing the pleasure on Sam's face did him in and he came as well, all over Sam and himself. "That's my Sammy," Dean said when he could finally breathe.

Sam pulled out and slumped his exhausted 6"5 body on top of his brother and breathed loving elations into Dean's ears. "Dean, can this just be for us, you and me, just for us?"

Dean sighed, as he lovingly brushed a lock of hair out of his brother's eyes. "Anything for you, Sammy."

They helped each other clean up as best they could and got dressed most of the way, and then exited the backseat, each brother finished pulling on their jeans, and retrieved their jackets off the ground.

Dean took his place in the driver's seat, with Sam by his side, but a little closer to his older brother, and took off down the road.

Dean chuckled and Sam looked over at him, "What's so funny Dean?"

He laid a hand on his younger brother's leg and looked over and said, "Well, we can check that off the "to do" list."

Sam smiled as he thought about everything he wanted to add to that list.

THE END

End of part 2


End file.
